Various load testing products exist to model how a particular application or web site performs in a real-world scenario. These load testing products have various types of tests that can be performed to assess system performance, such as tests that determine at what point the system slows down dramatically. The problem with the tests performed by existing load testing products is that they do not take into account that the same user may take different actions over a certain period of time. Take a web site, for example, that sells products to consumers. That web site can be visited by multiple consumers at the same time. One of the consumers may read product details about various items he is potentially interested in purchasing. Another consumer may locate a particular product and add it to a shopping cart for purchase and then initiating the checkout process. Yet another consumer may need to return a product previously purchased, and thus may obtain a return merchandise authorization (RMA) number from the web site.